lucky
by xdhinnie0595
Summary: Karena kepolosannya Luhan menjadi salah satu sasaran penindasan oleh teman-temannya,harinya penuh dengan kesialan karena tak tahan ia mencari cara agar mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan dan malah bertemu dengan seorang peramal yg mengatakan,jika Luhan ingin keberuntungan ia harus memberikan first kissnya kepada seseorang,dan siapakah orang tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

***LUCKY***

Chapter 01

BYURRRR...

Seorang namja terdiam meratapi tubuhnya yg basah kuyup akibat siraman air,dikelilingi beberapa namja dan mengejek mereka lakukan untuk namja manis itu.

"lihat wajahnya itu sangat menyedihkan," "Luhan,Luhan sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kau pindah saja dari sekolah ini,kau tak pantas disini,"

"Benar ,kau tak malu atau tak merasa jera kami selalu menindasmu,apa kau tak takut?,kau itu keras kepala sekali!," "wajahmu yg bodoh itu membuat kami semakin ingin menindasmu,apa kau tak takut?,jadi kusarankan kau lebih baik pergi saja dari sini!," Makian dan ejekan selalu terdengar ditelinga pemuda manis bernama Luhan itu,kini ia hanya bisa menunduk tak ada yg bisa ia lakukan saat ini,selain mendengarkan hujatan-hujatan untuk dirinya dari mereka. "Hey,hentikan itu kalian sudah keterlaluan padanya,"seru seseorang yeoja yg tak tahan melihat mereka memaki-maki Luhan. "sebaiknya kau diam saja,jika tak ingin aku menindasmu juga!,"pinta seorang pemuda berkulit tan yg menjadi ketua dari kelompok pemuda itu menutup rapat mulutnya takut Kai akan menindasnya bernama Kai itu duduk dimeja belajar Luhan dan menggenggam dan menarik dasi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yg menunduk. "kau tahu Luhan ,entah mengapa aku pernah puas atau pun bosan untuk menindasmu,apa karena wajah manismu itu?"Kai memberi jeda"setiap kali melihatmu aku begitu semangat untuk menindasmu dan membuatmu menderita,"lanjutnya menyeringai. "s-sebenarnya apa salahku p-padamu?,"tanya Luhan sedikit terbata dan masih malah tertawa kecil meremeh berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya,setelah melepas cengkeramannya didasi Luhan.

"Guys kajja,kita pergi aku muak berlama-lama melihatnya!,"pinta Kai yg langsung pergi keluar dari kelas Luhan diikuti oleh para hanya menghela nafas ketika Kai pergi dari kelasnya.

"Lu,sebaiknya cepat ganti seragammu,jika tidak kau bisa masuk angin nantinya,"seru seseorang pemuda yg menghampiri Luhan,ia sedikit perihatin terhadap teman sekelasnya manis itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya keluar menuju toilet ditoilet Luhan membasuh wajahnya dengan air diwastafel itu,menatapi wajahnya yg basah dipantulan cermin.

"nasipmu tak pernah berubah Luhan,kau selalu sial menjadi sasaran penindasan mereka hhhh...,"keluhnya kembali membasuh wajahnya dan merenggangkan dasi yg melekat dikerah seragamnya.

BRAKK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan cukup terkejut dan mengelus dada,melihat kesumber suara seorang pemuda tampan berasal dari bilik toilet diurutan kedua,mengusap kasar matanya dengan raut wajah seseorang yg baru bangun tidur,ia melangkah tepat disamping Luhan membuka keran air wastafel itu dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi merasa ditatap Luhan pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya,seperti memberi tanda"kau lihat apa eoh?".Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan sedikit tampan dengan kulit putih albinonya itu masih menatap Luhan dari bawah hingga atas melihat penampilan Luhan yg menurutnya begitu berantakan dan sempat membaca tulisan Hangeul yg terdapat pada seragam yg Luhan kenakan. "XiLuhan?,"batinnya menaikan sebelah alisannya sedikit melirik pemuda itu yg masih disampingnya sekarang pemuda itu merapikan rambut blondenya,sebelum ia pergi dari toilet pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya,merapikan pula rambutnya. "sepertinya aku harus cepat keruang ganti,Ahh...dingin sekali disini"serunya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan pergi menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

.

"Lu,benar kau tidak apa-apa?,"tanya seorang pemuda yg duduk dibangku sebelah Luhan. "ne,Lay harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya heum,nan gwaenchana,oke!,"balas Luhan meyakinkan pada Lay jika dirinya baik-baik saja. "aku cemas,bagaimana jika kau sampai sakit?,aku tahu Lu kau itu tipe orang yg mudah terkena flu apa lagi dengan udara dingin seperti ini,"cemas Lay pada temannya itu,Luhan mendengus malas.

"Lay,gwaenchana jadi jangan cemas,lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku disiram seperti tadi!."

"Arraseo,"Lay menutup rapat mulutnya menunduk mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan temannya. "mereka benar-benar keterlaluan,aku tak terima kau terus-menerus ditindas mereka" "sudahlah,jangan bahas mereka biarlah mereka mau melakukan apa,aku sudah cukup kebal dengan perlakuan buruk mereka,"Lay menepuk pundak Luhan. "ne,aku yakin semua perlakuan mereka pasti ada balasannya,aku juga yakin kau pasti cukup sabar dengan semua ini,"Luhan membalas dengan senyuman,ya senyuman palsu agar Lay temannya yg setia itu percaya dan perlu cemas dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Benar Luhan sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaannya yg selalu menjadi sasaran penindasan yg terus dilakukan club yg diketuai oleh Luhan tak mengerti mengapa dirinya selalu ditindas oleh mereka?,ia merasa tak pernah berbuat kesalahan apapun pada mereka tepatnya pada Kai,yg sepertinya begitu membenci dirinya,yg Luhan ingat sekitar satu tahun yg lalu Kai tak seperti itu saat awal ia masuk kesekolah ini,Kai malah bersikap baik pada Luhan ,tapi entah mengapa saat 6 bulan berlalu sifat Kai berubah seketika pada pemuda manis itu,mulai menindas Luhan hingga sekarang mereka yg naik tingkat dikelas sampai sekarang ini Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebab Kai yg berubah 90 -menerus menindas Luhan yg tak hanya pasrah menerima nasipnya yg malang. "Hey,sekarang kau melamun lagi!,"seru Lay menepuk pundak Luhan,lantas Luhan mengelus dad karena sedikit terkejut Lay yg membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah,Lay kau mengejutkanku" " apa yg kau pikirkan eoh?,selalu melamun" "tidak ada"balas Luhan yg mengigiti bibir bawahnya dan beralih mengambil sebuah buku yg cukup tebal,sebelum ia mulai membaca deretan tulisan dibuku tebal tersebut.

Itulah pemuda manis bernama XiLuhan,sifatnya yg terlalu polos atau bahkan kelewat polos ini,tiada hari tanpa melamun,entah memikirkan nasip atau takdirnya yg sungguh dikatakan malang ini,hari-harinya disekolah diwarnai dengan kesialan yg baginya itu menyebalkan plus dikatakan dirinya kebal dengan namanya kesialan tanpa ada namanya keberuntungan,beruntung jika ia kebetulan mendapatkan uang logam yg ia temukan dipinggir jalan,atau mendapatkan makanan gratis dari sahabat setianya Lay,yg diberi uang saku lebih oleh itu kesialan yg menimpa sampai kapan ia kapan seperti ini?,apa sampai ia lulus sekolah?,sampai ia tua atau bahkan sampai ia menutup mata untuk selamanya?,jika seperti itu Luhan berharap ia segera ditabrak oleh bus ditengah jalan dan tak sadarkan diri ditempat,atau ketiban sebuah pohon yg tumbang?,Ah entahlah apapun itu asalkan nyawanya siap dicabut oleh sang malaikat maut,bosan hidup didunia yg sama sekali tak menguntungkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**annyeong dhinnie come back dgn ff.a yg abal-abal hehehe...**

**mian sebelumnya ff dhinnie yg Luck chapter pertma bnar-bnar abstrak dah gk karuan gk jlas ya,oh i know it**

**gk ada ktrangnnya ya oke dhinnie prjlas dah:**

**~LUCKY~**

**By:xdhinnie**

**Cast: Sehun,Luhan,Kai,Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Lay dll**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt & Comfort**

**Rated:T tentunya**

**Boys Love (Yaoi )**

**Summary:**

**karena kepolosannya,Luhan menjadi salah satu sasaran penindasan oleh teman0teman sekolahnya,harinya penuh dengan kesialan,karena tak tahan ia mencari cara agar mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan dan malah bertemu dengan seorang peramal,yg mengatakan jika Luhan ingin keberuntungan ia harus memberikan first kissnya kepada seseorang,siapakah orang itu?**

**HAPPY READ **

***LUCKY***

Chapter 02

Kai bersama teman-teman satu clubnya tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa di koridor dekat kelas mereka,kai yg tadinya asik mengobrol tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok pemuda manis yg tengah berjalan dgn wajah manisnya sedikit lesu,seketika kai mengeluarkan smirknya.

"sasaranku,"gumamnya dan beranjak hendak menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut,sentak teman-temannya heran melihat kai pergi begitu saja,mengikuti langkah sang ketua.

Luhan yg melangkah dgn perlahan,termenung wajah manis tercampur dgn ekspresinya lesunya,terhenti ketika melihat sepasang sepatu wajah terkejut malas -_-?,mulut yg sedikit terbuka .orang itu malah mengeluarkan smirknya lebar.

"sial dia lagi,"batin Luhan menatap horror kai yg tersenyum licik padanya.

"wah,bertemu lagi ya,kau mau bertemu dgn ku ya Luhan manis?,"goda kai yg diikuti oleh gelak tawa para hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"bertemu dgnmu?,heh lebih baik aku bertemu dgn ahjjeosi-ahjjeosi jelek dan gendut dari pada harus bertemu dgnmu Kim jong in,tak sudi."batin Luhan menggerutu.

"sepertinya kau sudah siap dan pasrah untuk aku tindas ya XiLuhan?,"senyum kai yg menurut Luhan itu menggerikan membuatnya ingin membuang wajahnya itu ketempat sampah,agar tak melihat senyum itu.

"kau mau apa kai?,"lirih Luhan yg merasakan tangannya digenggam kai.

"seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya,apa yg akan ku lakukan terhadapmu,Luhan nikmatilah!,"setelah berucap kai menarik Luhan untuk mengikuti langkahnya yg menuju kesuatu tempat.

"kai kau mau membawaku kemana?,lepaskan kai,kumohon!,"ronta Luhan memohon namun kai tak mengubris Luhan,ia masih menarik pemuda manis itu yg terus meronta-ronta.

"Diamlah!,"ketus sudah berkomat-kamit berdoa agar kai tak melakukan sesuatu yg buruk padanya,kai membawa Luhan kelantai 4 dan sekarang hendak menaiki tangga,sementara Luhan sudah pasrah kai membawanya entah kemana?,merasa Luhan tak meronta lagi kai malah tersenyum menatap tangan kai yg menggenggam tangannya,ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kabur dari kai,masih dgn tatapan itu Luhan sedikit menggerakkan tangannya yg digenggam kai,ia rasa tangan kai sedikit renggang,ini kesempatannya untuk pikir panjang Luhan siap menarik tanganya dari kai.

**SRET**

Bingo,Luhan berhasil terlapas dari genggaman kai,yg langsung lari sekuat terkejut Luhan yg terlepas dari genggamannya dari lari begitu saja.

"YA,Luhan jangan kabur!,"teriakan kai berbalik badan hendak mengejar Luhan yg saat itulah terjadi kejar-kejaran antara kai dan semampunya Luhan berlari agar kai tak menangkapnya.

"AH,SIAL,Luhan berhenti kau!,"pinta kai disela ia berlari mengejar begitu panic Luhan bahkan tak menghiraukan orang-orang yg ia tabrak,sama halnya dgn mereka tepat dilantai 2 sekarang,masih berlari.

"Aigoo…Sehunie dari hari kehari kau semakin tampan saja"

"ne,noona semakin suka padamu"

"seandainya kau mau menjadi pacar diantara kami,"goda para noona-noona itu yg begitu lengketnya dgn pemuda tmpan bernama Sehun tersebut.

"bukannya aku sudah menjadi milik kalian semua?,"balas Sehun dgn smirknya.

"aigoo bukan seperti itu,kami maunya kau memilih salah satu diantara kami" Sehun tak merespon ia hanya meminum Bubble tea yg sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Heummm,bagaimana ya,"serunya setelah meminum Bubble teanya itu membuat noona-noona itu mempoutkan bibirnya,menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

**BUGG**

Semua terkejut ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak pemuda tampan yg dikerumbuni oleh noona-noona tejatuh duduk dilantai meringis kesakitan sedangkan Sehun menatap horror ketubuhnya,bagaimana tidak Bubble tea yg baru saja ia minum tumpah berhamburan dan parahnya tumpah mengenai blazer yg ia noona itu pun juga terkejut dgn mulut yg sedikit terbuka,Luhan juga seperti itu.

"oh,yaampun Sehunie gwaencaha?,"tanya salah satu noona itu mengusap-usap blazer Sehun yg bernoda alias tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Luhan langsung,Luhan pun bangun dari jatuhnya,memasang wajah panic seraya meneguk berat salivanya.

"Ya,namja babo,apa yg kau lakukan eoh?,menabrak Sehunie yg sekarang pakainya kotor olehmu",omel noona itu

"j-joesonghamnida"Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya,meminta maaf pada noona itu tepatnya pada Sehun.

"Aish jinjja,kau menyebalkan,lihat kotorkan jadinya,Sehunie kau tidak apa-apa?kasian sekali pakaianmu jadi kotor seperti ini!,"cemas noona lainnya.

"j-jeongmal joesonghamnida,s-saya tidak sengaja,"ucap Luhan sedikit takut,ia tidak tau jika ia akan menabrak Sehun yg mengakibatkan blazer Sehun kotor karena tumpahan bubble tea menatap tajam Luhan,sedangkan para noona itu menggerutu tak jelas juga memaki-maki kai yg tadinya mengejar Luhan kini ia memandang Luhan yg ketakutan dan malah tersenyum remeh.

"Luhan,Luhan kau selalu mendapatkan sial,aku prihatin padamu,"seru kai menyeringai.

Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan blazernya yg kotor itu,membuat mereka semua terheran melihatnya,Luhan juga seperti itu bengong mematung lama Sehun melemparkan blazernya itu kearah wajah Luhan,lantas Luhan terkejut dan Sehun menatap tajam lagi kearahnya.

"kembalikan padaku jika sudah bersih!,"ucap datar Sehun sebelum ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan tentunya diikuti pula oleh para noona itu yg masih memaki-maki Luhan tak Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun terbengon dan teralih menatap blazer Sehun.

**GREB**

"tertangkap kau sekarang!,"seru kai yg memeluk Luhan dari belakang,tentu saja Luhan terkejut bukan main.

"k-kai"Luhan dgn wajah terkejutnya.

"sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi Luhan heum,"kai kembali mengeluarkan smirknya,mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan.

"k-kai kumohon lepaskan!,jebal,"dgn sedikit memohon Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan kai dari tubuhnya,namun percuma karena kai begitu kuat memeluk tubuhnya.

"kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya?,heh jangan harap Luhan!,"

"Akh,kai lepaskan sakit!,"ringis Luhan kesakitan,kai melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menarik tangan Luhan,kembali membawa pemuda manis itu kelantai 4,begitu sampai dilantai 4,kai mendorong tubuh Luhan dgn kasar ketembok.

"Akh,appo!,"Luhan kesakitan mengelus punggungnya yg sakit akibat terbentur tembok itu,kini kai menggenggem lengan Luhan,sedikit menghimpit tubuh Luhan dgn tubuhnya.

"aku membawamu dgn baik-baik Luhan tapi kau malah berusaha kabur dariku"

"mianhae kai,tapi kumohon lepaskan aku!,"seru Luhan menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"jangan memohon padaku dgn wajah menyedihkanmu itu!,aku muak melihatnya Luhan!,"bentak kai ,membuat Luhan menutup matanya sejenak takut dan menunduk.

"apa kau menangis?,"tanya kai,Luhan tak menjawab masih menundukkan wajahnya itu,bahkan blazer Sehun yg ia pegang kini jatuh kelantai akibat kai yg mendorong kesal melihat Luhan seperti itu,ia pun mengangkat dagu Luhan ,agar wajah Luhan terlihat olehnya,dan terlihat jelas wajah pemuda itu menahan tangisnya dgn mata rusanya yg berkaca-kaca,sekarang tangan kai mengelus lembut pipi Luhan,mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis yg ada dibekapannya itu,lalu seidit demi sdikit kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan,hendak mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Luhan,dgn sedikit takut Luhan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya itu,seraya wajah kai yg semakin dekat.

"Hey,apa yg kalian lakukan?,"seru seseorang,membuat kai menghentikan pergerakannya menoleh kesumber suara tersebut,Luhan juga membuka kedua matanya.

"H-hyung?,"kejut kai melihat orang tersebut.

"saat jam pelajaran dimulai seperti ini,kalian malah berkeliaran diluar kelas,apa kalian sedang pacaran?"

"A-ani!"ucap kai dan Luhan bersamaan,dan saling menatap itu menghampiri kai dan tanpa ragu langsung menjewer telinga kai.

"A-Akh appoyo hyung!,"ringis kai kesakitan.

"kau itu ya tak pernah berubah,oh ya kau juga sering bolos latihan dancekan?,dan sekarang kau akan hyung hukum!"

"akh,lepaskan hyung sakit ini!,"ronta kai

"sekarang kau ikut hyung ayoo,"kesal hyung kai.

"akh hyung lepaskan hyung !"rontanya lagi heboh kini pemuda itu membawa kai pergi yg berteriak tak jelas karena kesakitan,menyisakan Luhan sendiri terdiam bengong menatap kepergian dua pemuda itu.

**~TBC~**

**TARA...eotte gaje ya? hehe aku sadari itu...**

**oke gk bnyak bacot smpai jumpa dichapter depannya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** Annyeon dhinnie kembali lagi nih ff Lucky sdah tak lanjutin hehehe**

**aduhhh mian ya klo trnya kata-kata atau susunanya benar2 gk jelas mamluminlah saya baru beljar hehehe nama.a ja manusia tak ada yg sempurna toh so maaf ya,and terima kasih atas reviewnya,tenang ja maslah semangat dhinnie mah semangat bgt buat lnjutin ni ff ckckc...**

**oke tak bnyak bacot lngsung ja silahkan dibaca!**

**HunHan,KaiLu and another**

**HAPPY READ ^^**

** ~LUCKY~**

Chapter 03

Pemuda manis bermata rusa ini menatapi sebuah blazer berwarna biru gelap itu,sekarang warna bercampur dgn warna bubble tea yg menempel dibeberapa begian blazer membolak-balikkan blazer itu tertera sebuah tulisan hangeul disana,ya nama sang pemilik blazer tersebut bertuliskan OH baru sadar sang pemilik orang yg sama dgn seorang pemuda tampan yg ia lihat di toilet tadi siang,kalau tidak salah Sehun itu siswa kelas 11-3 seorang siswa yg begitu populer ,karena ketampanannya,juga seorang dancer favorite disekolah mereka menjadi idola dikalangan noona-noona sebagai saja tadi noona-noona itu memaki Luhan karena menabrak Sehun kini Luhan harus membersihkan blazer milik Sehun yg kotor akibatnya.

"Ah,Luhan kau selalu kena sial,"keluhnya memasukkan blazer tersebut kedalam tas ransel miliknya,bersiap untuk pulang kerumah karena jam sekolah telah usai. Setelah berjalan dari sekolahnya hingga kehalte bus,kini Luhan duduk dibangku halte tersebut tentunya menunggu bus tiba,melihat berlalu-lalangnya kendaraan-kendaraan di jalan raya sesuatu yg menarik perhatian pemuda manis itu,tak jauh dari halte bus,Luhan melihat sebuah tenda kecil berwarna hitam dan putih terdapat tulisan hangeul diatas atap tenda tersebut yg bertulskan:

'Peramal dapat mengubah sebuah takdir anda'

Seketika Luhan mengerutkan alisnya,ia sedikit penasaran dgn tenda itu,tanpa ragu Luhan melangkah menghampiri tenda tersebut,sampai di depan tenda tersebut Luhan hanya berdiam diri.

"masuklah anak muda,jangan hanya berdiam diri disitu!,"seru seorang ahjumma yg berasal dari dalam tenda terkejut,menoleh kekanan-kekiri melihat disekitarnya tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya.

"hanya kau yg ada disitu,jadi aku berbicara padamu,"seru kembali ahjumma itu,Luhan terbengong.

"jangan ragu,masuklah,"pinta ahjumma itu,sedikit ragu Luhan melangkah masuk ketenda tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian hanbok lengkap dgn assesorisnya,tersenyum pada Luhan dna mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dibangku kecil didepan Luhan pun duduk dibangku berbagai macam buku-buku kuno disana,selembaran kertas bertuliskan hangeul dan sebuah guci pula yg berwarna hitam tertempel sebuah kertas putih bertuliskan sebuah mantera menurut Luha tak berkedip melihat sekelilingnya,banyak sekali kertas bertuliskan tulisan aneh,Luhan tak mengerti dgn tulisan tersebut karena ia baru pertama kali melihat tulisan seperti itu.

"kau seorang pemuda manis dan baik,tapi kau memiliki hari yg suram,"kata ahjumma itu

"eh?,hari yg suram?,"tak mengerti Luhan.

"hmm…dikelilingi dgn kesialan yg selalu menimpamu,kasian sekali" Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana ahjumma itu tau jika Luhan selalu sial?,padahal Luhan baru beberapa menit duduk didalam tenda tersebut

"kau heran bagaimana bisa aku tau tentang harimu itu yg penuh kesialan?" Luhan semakin tak mengerti

"aku seorang peramal,tentu saja aku tau semua tentang seseorang yg mengalami sesuatu,"jelas ahjumma itu.

"benarkah?,"tak percaya Luhan,ahjumma itu hanya bergumama saja.

"hmm dan aku tau semua apa yg terjadi padamu anak muda,kau pasti merasa lelah dgn kesialanmu itu?"

"ne,ahjumma aku sangat lelah dgn semua itu,"jawab Luhan semangat.

"kau mau sebuah keberuntungan datang padamu?"

"k-keberuntungan?"

"ne,keberuntungan yg dapat merubah semua takdir sialmu itu," Luhan melabarkan matanya mendengar ucapan seorang ahjumma peramal yg ada dihadapannya.

"Ah,jinjjaro ahjumma?,tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"hanya ada satu cara agar kau bebas dari kesialanmu itu,dan mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan"

"mwoya ahjumma?,"tanya Luhan itu pun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga menit kemidian.

"OMO?,"histeris Luhan melotot tak percaya apa yg ia dengar dari ahjumma itu yg hanya bergumama dan tersenyum.

"m-mengapa aku harus memberikan first kissku kepada seseorang?"

"itu sudah ketentuannya,hanya dgn cara itulah kau tak mendapatkan kesialan lagi,"jawab ahjumma tak berkata lagi ia sedang berpikir sekarang,dan ahjumma itu memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna biru langit yg bertuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut kepada Luhan,Luhan pun mengambilnya.

"ini sebuah jimat sekaligus mantera yg akan mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan itu"jeda ahjumma itu"kau harus memberikan kertas ini kepada seseorang yg kau pilih untuk memberikan first kissmu itu kepadanya ,dgn ini perlahan demi perlahan keberuntungan akan datang padamu"jelasnya panjang Luhan menatap bengong kertas tersebut yg ia pegang sekarang.

"tenang saja ini akan sangat berguna untukmu".

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk sebuah guling dikasurnya,menatap langit-langit kamarnya,mengingat semua perkataan ahjumma tadi ia ingin sekali mencoba usul peramal itu,namun Luhan ragu,ya karena syaratnya harus memberikan first kissnya kepada seseorang,oh ayolah siapa yg mau sukarela melakukan kissing dengan dirinya?,membuat Luhan untuk berpikir dua pun mengambil kertas biru itu yg diberikan oleh ahjumma sang peramal tersebut padanya,ia menatap kosong kekertas ia membolak-balikkan kertas itu,mungkin ia harus melakukannya,karena Luhan sudah lelah dgn semua kesialannya itu,ia ingin sebuah keberuntungan datang menghampirinya,apapun taruhannya demi kebahagian Luhan rela pula hanya sebuah first kiss tak masalh ya walaupun ada sedikit ketidak relaannya,tapi tak apalah pokoknya demi keberuntungan,oke Luhan kau pasti bisa,ini juga demi kehidupanmu,XiLuhan fighting!.

.

.

.

**~Disekolah Sanyoung~**

Dengan perlahan seorang pemuda manis tengah mengintip dari sebuah tembok,memastikan sesuatu seperti seseorang yg tengah Luhan yg sekarang bersembunyi karena kai dan teman-temannya berkumpul didekat kelas Luhan,tentunya membuat pemuda bermata rusa ini sulit untuk memasuki kelasnya,ia tau mengapa kai ada disana,pasti karena ingin menindas Luhan lagi,makanya Luhan tak masuk kekelasnya lebih memilih bersembunyi,menunggu kai pergi dari melirik jam tangan yg ia kenakan dilengannya,2 menit lagi bell masuk berbunyi,gawat!,kai tak kunjung pergi juga dari sana membuat Luhan kesal jadinya,apa boleh buat Luhan harus menunggu kai pergi,jika dirinya tak mau ditindas oleh pemuda berkulit tan seskali mengintip memastikan apa kai sudah pergi atau belum,ingin rasanya ia berkeriak,gemas karena kai masih juga disana,padahal Luhan ingin sekali masuk kelas.

"Aarrghh….kai kau menyebalkan,ingin rasanya aku melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini,dasar pengganggu sial"batin Luhan menahan emosinya.

"kau sedang apa Lu?,"tanya seseorang membuat Luhan terkejut menyentuh dadanya.

"Yaampun,Baekhyun kau mengagetkanku!"

"mian,tapi kau mengapa masih diluar tak masuk kelas?"tanya lagi pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu.

"ssthh…jangan berisik aku sedang bersembunyi"ucap Luhan berbisik dgn jari yg menempel mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat kearah kelas mereka yg terlihat kai dan para temannya berdiri disana.

"Ah,pasti kau bersembunyi dari kai iyakan?,"tebak hanya tersenyum.

"dari pada kau menunggu disini sampai kai pergi,lebih baik ikut dgnku saja Lu!"

"ikut dgnmu?,eodikayo?

"tentu saja kekelas"

"tapikan masih ada kai disana?!"

"Lu,tenang aku punya cara agar kai tak melihatmu dan kau bisa tetap masuk kekelas dgn selamat,percayalah,"Baekhyun memberi usul dgn penuh keyakinan,Luhan tak berkata menatap bengong sahabatnya itu.

Kai menolah kekanan-kiri,masih menunggu kedatangan Luhan yg sedari tadi tak datang pun,membuatnya heran,apa pemuda manis itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini?,itu yg menjadi pertanyaan orang pemuda datang ingin lewat dihadapan kai dan para temannya,pemuda pertama berwajah manis tersenyum pada kai saat mereka lewat dan pemuda satunya lagi memakai sebuah masker dan jaket yg tudung jaketnya menutupi kepalanya,kai jdi terheran sendiri dgn pemuda yg satu itu,aneh mengapa ia memakai masker dan juga jaket?,saat inikan tidak musim dingin lalu mengapa ia memakai semua itu?,ia kerutkan pemuda itu menundukkan saja dan Luhan berhasil lewat didepan kai yg masih menatap heran mereka.

"hey,chankkaman,erhenti kau yg memakai jaket!,"seru kai membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terkejut,berhenti melangkah saling menatap.

"bisakah,kau kemari sebentar,"pinta kai ,Luhan tak membalas,ia hanya diam mematung dan menatap Baekhyun.

"eotteokhae?,"ucap Luhan tak bersuara pada sahabatnya itu dan Baekhyun hanya menyedikan bahunya.

"lari saja!,"balas Baekhyun tak bersuara pula,Luhan punmengangguk mengerti,tak lama Baekhyun dan Luhan pun langsung berlari begitu saja,masuk kekelas mereka membuat kai cukup terkejut

"ya,mengapa kalian berlari eoh?,tunggu berhenti!,"teriak kai lama bell masuk pun berbunyi ,lantas kai dan teman-temannya itu pergi pula dari kelas itu menuju kelas meraka yg ada diujung sana,dgn sedikit kesal kai karena tak berhasil bertemu dgn Luhan pagi itu Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk mengatur pernafasan mereka karena berlari tadi.

"hah…hahh…hah akhirnya bisa masuk kelas juga,gomawo Baekkie sudah menolongku,"ucap Luhan.

"ne,hampir saja kita ketahuan Lu,"balas Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya.

.

.

.

**~Dikantin~**

Luhan bersama dgn Lay dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dikantin,Luhan menyantap makanannya dgn was-was,takut jika kai dan para temannya datang,pemuda manis itu sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari memastikan apa kai sudah datang atau tidak.

"kau sudah selesai Lu?,"tanya Baekhyun ,ditanya hanya bergumam lama kai dan para temannya pun datang ,menempati meja andalan mereka.

"Gawat kai sudah datang Lu,"seru Lay melihat duluan kai,lantas Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mereka ter lihatlah kai juga para membulatkan matanya,berbalik badan menatap dua sahabatnya itu dgn wajah yg sulit diartikan.

"sepertinya kau harus cepat pergi dari sini Lu,"saran Lay.

"hmmm…sebelum kai melihatmu,"saut Baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya,"ucap Luhan yg langsung beranjak dari tempatnya secara diam-diam,begitu keluar dari kantin kai sempat melihat Luhan,namun ia tak sadar jika itu Luhan.

**~Kai POV~**

Melihat pemuda itu membuatku teringat oleh dia,orang itu sepertinya mirip dari bentuk tubuhnya?.dari pagi hingga siang ini aku tak bertemu dgnnya,tak melihat wajah manisnya,padahal hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dgnnya,melihat wajah sendunya yg memohon padaku agar aku tak menindasnya,aku mulai bosan menindasnya saja tanpa memilikinya,aku rasa ini semua percuma ,terkadang aku tak tega melihatnya memohon terus padaku dgn wajah manis yg teraniaya,malah membuat hatiku sakit,tapi hanya seperti itulah membalas rasa kesalku padanya,dia yg membuatku jadi membencinya saat melihatnya bersama namja lain,aku pikir dia berbda dgn yg lain,tapi ternyata kau sama saja,aku benci padamu,karena aku tak dapat memilikimu,namun rasa benci ini bisa terkalahkan oleh rasa sukaku terhadapmu yg begitu mendalam dan itu semua membuat tampak seperti orang bodoh hanya karenamu…

**~Kai POV The End~**

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Mian membuat kalian semua bingung membacanya,ya saya bukan penulis profesional dhinnie hanya penulis abal-abal yg gemar menulis and menghayal hehehe...**

**so smpai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan gomawo reviewnya saya terima masukan anda byebye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**annyeong dhinnie come back,mian ya sdah mnunggu lma nee ff.a hehehe...,oke ni dhinnie sdah lnjt lg ff Lucky.a aigooo mian lgi ni trnyata chapter sblum.a bnyk bgt ya typo.a? iya ni dhinnie bru sdar stlah dhinnie bca tuh ff.a,ya hbs wktu itu dhinnie ngtik.a lgi bru-bru gtu jdi gk prhatikan deh klo ada slah cetak hruf.a hehe,oh ya dhinnie mau ksh tau ni ff Lucky ni trinsprasi dri lgu.a EXO yg jdul Lucky jga...so pas dhinnie lgi dngrin tuh lgu jdi ingt gtu dah sma ff.a,hbs lgu tuh bgus bgt dhinnie jdi ska hehehe...soal dkit.a klnjtan.a krna dhinnie lgi mles mikir mka.a dikit deh jdi.a**

**oke dah tak prlu bnyak bcot bca ja dah lngsung,selamat membaca ^^**

**~LUCKY~**

Chapter o4

Luhan menatap horror meja belajarnya yg dipenuhi oleh tumpukan sampah kertas,ia tau pasti ini semua perbuatan Kai,siapa lagi yg selalu menganggu hari-hari manis itu pun memunguti semua sampah kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ketempat sampah,setelah itu Luhan pergi menuju atap gedung sekolah,sesampai disana Luhan menatap semuadisekelilingnya merasakan hembusan angin yg sejuk,inilah tempat yg menjadi tempat favorite Luhan,tenang dan tak banyak siswa lain yg tau tempat itu,ia akan kemari sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yg kacau atau bersembunyi dari Kai,karena Kai tak tau tempat tersebut,melamun dan meratapi nasibnya.

"Ah,sampai kapan semua ini terjadi?,sungguh aku lelah jika seperti ini terus,tidak bisakah aku menjalani hariku dgn tenang?,layaknya seperti siswa lainnya?"keluhnya memberi jeda"Tuhan bisakah kau mengubah takdirku?,aku sudah sangat lelah seperti ini!,sebenarnya apa salahku?,hingga semua kesialan itu menimpaku?,ayo beri aku jawaban,apa aku sudah berbuat dosa besar ?,sehingga kau memberikan aku semua kesialan padaku?"lanjutnya sedikit berteriak

"ternyata kau cerewet juga ya!"seru seseorang dgn tiba-tiba,membuat Luhan terkejut dan menatap keorang tersebut.

"berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila,berisik sekali membuat tidur siangku terganggu"kata seorang pemmuda tampan yg kini menghampiri manis itu sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda tampan itu.

"joesonghamnida,jika membuatmu terganggu,aku tidak tau jika ada seseorang disini selain aku!"ucap Luhan menunduk,sungguh ia malu,saat ini Luhan tidak tau jika ada seseorang disini selain dirinya,dan yg bikin ia lebih malu lagi pemuda itu pasti sudah mendengar semua apa yg ia ucapkan tadi,ya seperti orang gila yg berteriak-teriak tak tampan berkulit putih pucat dgn tag nama Oh Sehun itu sedikit mendekati Luhan dan menatap datar ke pemuda manis itu,tak lama pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan ,seperti sedang meminta sesuatu pada Luhan,dan Luhan hanya bengong.

"kembalikan blazerku !"pinta Sehun,Luhan masih terbengong menatap Sehun.

"Eh?,i-itu blazermu sudah aku bersihkan,tapi hari ini aku tak membawanya,b-besok akan aku kembalikan" Sehun tak merespon ia bahkan hanya menghela nafas sajadan berbalik badan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Chankamanyo!"seru Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan kearah Luhan.

"mwoya ?"

"m-mungkin ini terlalu mendadak.t-tapi aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"permintaan ?"Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"n-ne,bisakah kau membantuku ?"tanya Luhan.

"apa itu ?"Sehun balik bertanya,tetap dgn wajah datarnya.

"Eemmm... b-bisakah kau,emm kau m-memberikan aku s-satu",jedanya mulai gugup"s-satu c-ciuman untukku!"ucap Luhan terbata dgn nada yg sedikit pelan,namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun,sungguh saat ini Luhan tak kuat menahan rasa malunya,permintaan macam apa itu?,menyuruh Sehun untuk menciumnya?,oh tidak Luhan apa yg baru saja kau katakan?.

"j-jangan salah paham dulu,aku memintamu untuk menciumku bukan karena aku mau atau pun nafsu,tapi ini sudah jadi tuntunanku,mungkin memang sedikit aneh ataupun gila"Luhan memberi jeda"tapi aku harus melakukannya,kau tau kan aku hanya seorang pemuda yg selalu sial dan tindas oleh mereka,aku sudah tudak tahan dgn semua ini,aku ingin kehidupan yg tenang dan normal" Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Luhan,ternyata Luhan banyak bicara jga.

"Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dgn seorang peramal yg mengatakan,jika aku ingin bebas dari kesialan itu,aku harus m-memberikan first kissku kepada seseorang,awalnya aku tak percaya karena aku rasa itu anah,tapi demi kehidupanku aku harus mencobanya,jadi aku ingin kau yg melakukannya padaku"jelas Luhan panjang lebar,Sehun masih terdiam.

"kau maukan membantuku ?"

"Aku tidak tertarik !"balas Sehun datar dan berbalik badan hendak pergi lagi.

"Ah,tunggu dulu,kumohon bantu aku!"pinta Luhan tidak tepetnya Sehun terhenti lagi.

"aku mohon untuk sekali ini saja,bantu aku,kau tidak kasiahan dgn nasibku yg sial ini?,ya walaupun aku tau aku sial atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu,tapi jebal bantulah aku untuk mengubah nasib burukku ini!"dgn penuh harapan Luhan memohon pada pemuda tampan itu untuk kembali berbalik badan kearah Luhan.

"naega wae ?"tanya Sehun datar.

"m-mollayo aku juga tak mengerti,tapi hatiku berkata kaulah yg harus melakukannya,makanya aku memintamu" Luhan tak berkata lagi sam halnya dgn Sehun masih dgn ekspresi datarnya menatap Luhan.

"Tidak untuk saat ini,aku akan memikirkannya lagi"ujar Sehun.

"jinjjaro ?" Sehun tak menjawab dan kini Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku kantung blazernya,sebuah kertas berwarna biru langit yg ia ambil.

"ini,jika kau benar mau membantuku,aku ingin kau menyimpannya"Luhan memberikan kertas tersebut pada Sehun.

"apa ini ?"

"ini sebuah kertas jimat dan sekaligus mentera,kata peramal itu aku harus memberikan kertas itu pda sesorang yg aku pilih untuk ia simpan !"jelas Luhan,lantas Sehun pun mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Luhan dan untuk sejenak ia menatapnya.

"tidak ada lagi yg ingin kau katakan padaku ?"tanya Sehun mendapatkan anggukan dari pemuda manis.

"Besok kembalikan blazerku dan temui aku di ruang musik !"pinta Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri,pemuda manis itu pun menatap bengong Sehun yg pergi dari tempat berharap Sehun benar mau membantunya,sebenarnya dari awal Luhan tak pernah terpikirkan jika ia akan meminta langsung kepada pemuda tampan yg berprofesikan sebagai sang idola disekolah Sangyoung-IHS ini.

.

.

.

**~ Kelas 11-3 ~**

"kau darimana lagi ?"tanya seorang pemuda pada temannya yg baru saja tiba dikelas itu,mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelah temennya itu.

"biasa !"balasnya singkat,bersandar disandaran bangku itu

"Ah,aku lupa jika jam segini kau baru kembali kekelas,pasti kau habis melakukan kebiasaanmu itukan?,ya kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun yg tiada hari tanpa tidur siang"ucap pemuda itu yg begitu tau akan kebiasaan temannya itu.

"apa hari ini ada jadwal latihan lagi ?"Sehun kini yg bertanya

"ne,begitulah wae?"jawab pemuda yg bernama Chanyeol itu.

"bisa tidak kau beritahu kepada Taemin seonseangnim,hari ini aku tidak bisa itu latihan!"

"apa lagi kali ini alasannya?"

"bukan karena malas,hari ini aku harus pulang lebih awal karena mendadak ada urusan keluarga,appaku baru saja pulang dari jepang dan aku harus menjemputnya di Airport"jelas Sehun,Chanyeol membalas dgn anggukan

"Arraseo akan aku beritahu kepadanya nanti". Tak lama Sehun pun memakai sebuah Earphone ditelinganya lalu mengotak-atik ponselnya seraya mendengarkan musik dari ponsel tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna biru langit,ya sebuah kertas yg diberikan oleh seorang pemuda bernama Luhan itu.

**~ Sehun POV ~**

Mengapa aku harus menyimpan kertas aneh seperti ini?,heh bodoh,aku tak percaya si polos itu memintaku untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman?,sulit dipercaya,awalnya aku tak tertarik,permintaan macam apa itu?,ia bahkan memintanya dgn wajah polosnya itu,tapi begitu ia memintanya dgn cara memohon aku jadi tidak tega untuk hanya sebuah ciuman,tak masalah,tapi apa benar setelah aku menciumnya ia akan bebas dari semua kesialannya itu?,apa masih ada dizaman seperti ini tentang hal mustahil seperti itu?,peramal?,aku bahkan tak percaya dgn namanya ramalan,Ah menurutku itu semua hanyalah hal yg bodoh untuk dipercayai.

**~ Sehun POV End ~**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah menatap seorang pemuda lainnya,sebuah seringaian yg ia keluarkan dari bibirnya,sementara pemuda manis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya,tak ingin menatap wajah pemuda tan itu yg ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hampir seharian ini aku tak bertemu dgnmu,kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?,ingat Luhan harimu itu selalu ada namanya kesialan,jadi tak ada gunanya kau meghindar"ucap pemuda itu,Luhan tak merespon tutran Kai ,ia masih menunduk karena merasa sedikit kesal Luhan yg tak menatapnya Kai ppun mengangkat dagu pemuda Manis itu agar ia menatapnya.

"tatap kau Luhan,aku tidak suka jika seseorang tak menatapku saat aku sedang berbicara!"titah Kai kesal.

"apa lagi yg akan kau lakukan padaku Kai?"Luhan membuka mulutnya sekian lama ia terdiam,Kai tertwa kecil.

"seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya,apa yg akan aku lakukan padamu Luhan"Kai tiba-tiba menghimpit tubuh Luhan dgn tubuhnya seraya mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

"K-kai "seru Luhan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yg dihimpit oleh Kai malah menyeringai dan sekarang ia dekatkan bibirnya ketelinga pemuda manis itu,membuat Luhan merinding seketika.

"Luhan,kau itu menyebalkan sekali aku sangat membencimu,kau tidak tau apa salahmu selama ini padaku?,apa kau tidak ingin mencari taunya eoh?,salahmu yg sudah membuatku begitu membencimu"bisiknya ketelinga manis itu kemballi sudah seperti ini Luhan sedikit takut dgn kai yg seperti itu padanya,Luhan rasa ia lebih baik ditindas kai bersama para anggotanya daripada ditindas kai yg seorang bisa saja melakukan apa pun terhadap Luhan,jelas itu membuat Luhan tangan Kai membelai rambut Luhan bahkan sesekali ia menariknya,sedangkan tangan satunya mengcengkeram dasi Luhan,lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pda wajah pemuda manis itu,mendengus-dengus kecil seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yg menurutnya itu menggoda.

"Luhan aromamu menggodaku "bisiknya lagi,membuat Luhan bertambah merinding,oh tidak Kai jangan lakukan itu kepda pemuda manis nan polos itu!

"Kai apa yg kau lakukan disitu?"tanya seseorang lantas membuat Kai terkejut menoleh kearah orang tersebut,menghentikan pergerakannya itu.

"Ah,Chen kau menggangguku!"gerutu kesal Kai

"hey,kau ini Taemin seonsaengnim menyuruhmu untuk ikut latihan sekarang juga!"ucap pemuda bernama Chen itu.

"ah,menyebalkan dia itu selalu memerintahku,baiklah aku akan segera ketempat latihan"dengusnya kesal,Chen pun pergi dari tempat itu,Kai sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Luhan yg ia himpit tadi dan menatap tajam ke pemuda manis itu.

"huh,hari ini kau bisa bebas Luhan,tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas dariku ingat itu!"ucap Kai sedikit mengancam,sebelum ia pergi pula dari tempat Luhan menghela nafas legah,untung saja ada Chen datang,jika tidak entah apa yg akan Kai lakukan terhadapnya tadi,dan itu menurut Luhan sangat menakutkan.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

** bgaimana?,nee chapter yg ini,gaje ya psti msih ada typo.a?,arrayo dhinnie tau itu...so sorry deh hehehe...,oh ya maaf blum bsa blas review klian entah dah ya...psti bnyak yg lgi pnsaran gmana klnjutan crta.a mka.a bca ja ya klnjutan.a and review.a bner ni dkit bget ya gk mksa sih mau review pa gk...but tuh review slah stu cra buat dhinnie smangat lnjutin ff.a oke dah see you to next chapter bye bye bye...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey hey hey dhinnie come back lgi ni heeehehehe...ni dhinnie sngja cpatin ni ff.a biar cpat klar jga hahaa**

**hbis kbtulan dhinnie gk ada krjaan so lnjtin ff ja dah,nah chapter ini sdah ada HunHan mment.a tuh jdi silahkan dibca dah oke lngsng ja dah tuh**

**happy read ^^**

**HUNHAN,KAILU AND ANOTHER**

**~ LUCKY ~**

Chapter 05

"Kai,kau tidak pulang ?"tanya sesorang kepada pemuda bernama Kai tersebut,yg membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"eoh,masih ada yg ingin aku lakukan,kau pulanglah lebih dulu"balas Kai yg masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"baiklah aku duluan ya sampai jumpa!"seru orang itu,sebelum ia pergi ,Kai hanya mengangguk,usai memakai sepatunya Kai hendak pergi kesuatu tempat ya menuju ke lantai 3,antara kelasnya dan kelas Luhan yg jaraknya sedikit dilantai 3 Kai tak menuju kelasnya malah terhenti didepan kelas yaitu kelas 11-1 dimana kelas pemuda manis bernama Luhan itu,suasana sekarang jadi sepi karena beberapa siswa yg ada disana tak banyak,selebihnya sudah pulang,saat ini Kai sedikit mengintip dipintu kelas yg terbuka mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan tersebut,hendak mencari sosok seorang pemuda yg ia lagi kalau bukan pemuda manis itu menjadi incaran utama Kai,ya Luhan si pemuda manis plus polos itu,nihil Kai tak mendapati sosok pemuda itu dikelasnya,ia hanya melihat beberapa siswa lainnya disana,Kai pun menghela nafas saja,mungkin Luhan sudah pulang lebih awal,ah jika dirinya tak ikut latihan diclub dance,mungkin Kai bisa menemui membuatnya kesal karena tak dapat menemui pemuda manis itu,lantas Kai pun pergi dari sana hendak pulang itu disebuah rumah yg cukup megah,Luhan yg baru saja sampai dirumah tersebut mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa berwarna hitam,bersandar seraya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yg lelah.

"ah,kau sudah pulang?"seorang pemuda tinggi datang dan duduk pula disofa tersebut,Luhan tersenyum.

"pasti sangat lelah sekali ya?"tanya pemuda itu lagi

"ne,hyung lelah sekali "balas Luhan kepada pemuda itu yg bernotabenekan hyungnya.

"oh ya,Lu ada kabar baik,eomma akan berkunjung kemari"ucap hyung Luhan yg bernama Kris iitu.

"ah,jinjjayo hyung?"tak percaya Luhan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kris sambil tersenyum

" sendirinya bilang tadi saat ia menelpon tadi pagi"

"wah,baguslah kalau begitu"Luhan tersenyum manis

"kau pasti sangat senang,jika eomma datang kemari?"

"tentunya hyung aku kan sangat merindukan eomma,makanya aku begitu senang eomma mau datang kemari" Kris mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan tersenyum pula melihat sang dongseangnya yg terlihat senang,karena berita tersebut.

"kalau begitu gantilah pakaianmu,bersiap-siap untuk makan siang heum"pinta Kris

"ne,arraseo hyung"Luhan pun beranjak menaiki tangga menuju arah kamarnya berada.

.

.

.

Malam harinya disebuah kamar Luhan saat ini tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu,begitu usai ia beralih mengusun semua buku pelajarannya,setelahnya Luhan duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya menatap sebuah blazer yg bergantung digangtungan pakaiannya Sehun ya ia bersihkan dan besok harus ia kembalikan pada sang pemilik,Luhan pun mengambil blazer tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas ranjang,sebelum ia mengambil pula sebuah botol kaca kecil,ya botol kecil lama ia semprotkan parfum tersebut pada bagian-bagian blazer milik Sehun,agar lebih wangi dgn aroma parfum kesayangan Luhan.

"semoga Sehun suka dgn aroma parfum ini" Luhan pun melipat blazer tersebut dan memasukkannya didalam tas ranselnya,sebelum ia keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah menemui Kris yg Luhan yakini hyungnya itu pasti sedang asik menonton tv sambil ngemil,kalau sudah seperti itu Luhan lebih memilih untuk bergabung dgn hyungnya itu ikut menonton tv pula..

.

.

.

"Lu,kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Baekhyun yg melihat Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan hendak pergi,Luhan menoleh

"aku ingin kesuatu tempat ada urusan yg harus aku selesaikan"balasnya

"apa kau tak makan siang dulu?"kini Lay yg bertanya

"ani,nanti saja,kalian pergilah lebih dulu nanti aku nyusul"ucap Luhan yg langsung pergi begitu saja,membuat Baekhyun dan Lay terheran melihatnya.

Luhan menuju kesuatu tempat sedikit was-was takut jika ia tiba-tiba bertemu dgn Kai,saat ini ia menaiki tangga lantai 4 tepatnya ke ruang musik untuk menemui Sehun yg mungkin saat ini sudah menunggu Luhan disana,samapainya disana Luhan dgn perlahan memutar kenop pintu ruangan tersebut,terbukalah pintu itu,sedikit ragu Luhan melangkah masuk,melihat kearah yg ada disekitarnya,suasana sepi juga sedikit gelap,Luhan mencari keberadaan Sehun sekarang yg tampaknya tak ada diruangan itu.

"kau sudah datang "seru seseorang membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut,menoleh ke orang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat kini menghampiri Luhan.

"emm ini blazermu"ucap Luhan yg memberikan sebuah blazer kepada pemuda itu,lantas Sehun mengambilnya dan langsung memakainya.

"lalu?"Sehun mengerutkan alisnya melihat Luhan setelah memakai blazernya itu.

"apanya yg lalu?"heran Sehun

"apakau sudah memutuskannya mau membantuku atau tidak?" Sehun tak menjawab,ia malah menatap Luhan yg terlihat menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah,hanya untuk satu ciumankan?"Sehun balik bertanya,Luhan sedikit bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"apa harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"A-aniya,aku harus perlu per-"

**BUG**

Luhan sedikit meringis kesakitan,ketika Sehun mendorong tubuhnya kesalah satu tembok ruangan mendongak melihat wajah Sehun yg menatapnya tangan Sehun menggenggam lengan Luhan.

"aku punya 2 pilihan untukmu,lembut atau kasar?"tanya Sehun,Luhan memasang wajah bengong,tak mengerti ucapan Sehun.

"apa harus seperti itu?" pemuda tampan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,menyedikan bahunya.

"t-terserah kau saja"ucap Luhan sedikit pasrah,setelah itu Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan seraya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis pemuda manis itu,sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

"c-chankamanyo!"seru Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"a-aku ingin kau melakukannya dgn lembut,karena aku tak sika diperlakukan kasar!"pinta Luhan

"Arrseo !"setelah mengerti permintaan Luhan yg ingin dilakukan lembut,Sehun pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

**Cup~**

Hingga akhhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu,membuat Luhan sedikit merasa merinding,merasakan bibir Sehun menempel dibibir lama Sehun hanya menempelkannya sebelum ia beralih perlahan melumat bibir Luhan,sedangkan Luhan tambah merasa merinding dgn perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya,bagaimana tidak ini kali pertamanya Luhan merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman itu,membuat jantungnya berdekak kencang,kini Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dan masih melakukan lumatan-lumatan malah mencengkeram blazer Sehun dgn tangan yg sedikit bergetar,sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan mulai bergetar dan pemuda tampan itu semakin mempererat rangkulannya dipinggang Luhan,bahkan malah menekan kepala Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Sehun masih saja melumat bibir Luhan yg sekarang pemuda manis itu mulai gelisah karena merasakan kehabisan oksigen,memperkuat cengkeramannya diblazer Sehun,merasa benar-benar tak kuat Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar terlepas tautan mereka,namun Sehun menahanya hingga dorongan Luhan percuma saja,karena Sehun tak mau Luhan panic,meronta-ronta dgn memukul-mukul tak jelas ditubuh Sehun,Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun dgn sekuat tenaga,hingga akhirnya tubuh Sehun terdorong dan terlepaslah ciuman mengelap bibirnya dgn punggung tangannya dan jatuh terduduk bersandar pada tembok itu,mencoba mengatur pernafasannya.

"Hahh…hah…hah,aku rasa sudah cukup!"ucapnya masih mengatur nafas,Sehun menatap datar Luhan.

"hanya seperti itu saja kau tak kuat?,kau seperti belum pernah berciuman saja"balas Sehun sedikit mendongak menatap Sehun.

"aku memang belum pernah berciuman,wae?"seru Luhan sedikit ketus,membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya,sedikit terkejut dgn ucapan Luhan.

"ini first kissku,apa kau tak dengar perkataanku kemarin?,makanya aku tak bias melakukanya" Sehun tak berkata ia masih menatap Luhan.

"mianhae,aku tak memperhatikan perkataanmu kemarin" Sehun tak percaya dan baru sadar jika Luhan belom pernah merasakan ciuman itu seperti apa,lantas saja pemuda manis itu gelisah saat ia menciumnya,ya ampun begitu polosnya kah pemuda manis bermata rusa ini?.jadi ini ciuman pertama yg Luhan lakukan?,dan Sehunlah orangnya?,untung saja Luhan meminta untuk diperlakukan lembut,jika tidak mungkin saja Sehun akan melakukannya dgn kasar tadi.

"kau tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Sehun sedikit masih saja mengatur pernafasannya itu,liat wajahnya saja sudah memerah seperti itu.

"ne,aku tidak apa-apa"Luhan bangun dari duduknya menegakkan tubuhnya itu,mengelap keningnya yg bercucur keringat.

"G-gomawo suda mau membantuku,dan soal kertas itu aku mau kau menyimpannya,karena itu sebuah jimat yg akan mengubah takdirku nanti"jedanya"jadi simpan dgn baik,sekarang ini takdirku ada pada kertasitu" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya,menatap Luhan yg ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"kalau begitu,aku permisi dulu,tak ada yg aku pinta lagi darimu dan sekali lagi gomawo sudah membantuku"ucap Luhan sebelum ia begitu saja pergi dari ruangan tersebut,meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri masih pada ekspresinya,menatap kepergian Luhan.

"ada apa dgnku?,aku merasa ada yg aneh pada diriku?,seperti muncul perasaan yg berdebar aneh!"monolog Sehun menyentuh dadanya,heran dgn dirinya merasa tak puas dgn ciumannya bersama Luhan tadi,ia bahkan begitu menikmatinya,sampai ia tak ingin yg sebenarnya terjadi?,dirinya tampak aneh!,hingga Sehun tak mengerti dibuatnya,perasaan apa itu?,Sehun merasa dirinya seperti terhipnotis oleh Luhan,hanya karena menciumnya tadi,hampir tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**OKE gmna chapter ini?,smga klian suka ya (ngarep -_-)  
**

**oh iya dhinnie lgi buat ff lagi ni jdul.a Love Confusion tntu.a tetep Hunhan donk and pstinya tak kalah seru dri ff Lucky so tnggu ja ya hehehehe...**

**klo bgitu see you the next chapter byebye...**

**gomawo to All ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HunHan,KaiLu and another**

**'Diriku adalah keberuntunganmu'**

**~LUCKY~**

Chapter 06

"apa Kai sudah tidak ada disana?"

"hmmm...dia sudah pergi,aku rasa dia begitu mencarimu tadi,ia sedikit gelisah"

"jinjjaro?"

"oh,untungnyakau tidak ikut bersama kami tadi,jadi kau tak bertemu dgnnya"

Luhan menghela nafas legah begitu mendengar ucapan Lay dan Baekhyun,yg mengatakan bahwa Kai telah pergi,jadi dirinya tak merasakan ketakutan ketika Kai ingin menindasnya Luhan dgn lahapnya memakan makanannya itu,penuh semangat sedikit membuat Lay dan Baekhyun terheran melihatnya.

"apa kau baru saja menjadi pemenang undian lotre Lu?"tanya Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya menatap Baekhyun bengong.

"eh?,a-ani"balasnya

"mendapatkan sebuah berita bahagia?"tanya Baekhyun lagi,malah membuat Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ani,wae?,bertanya seperti itu?"

"tak biasanya kau bersemangat seperti itu,dan jelas membuatku sedikit cemas"

"ne,kau tampak terlihat aneh Lu"sahut Lay pula

"hanya perasaan kalian saja,aku merasa seperti biasanya kok,aku bersemangat mungkin karena Kai tidak menghantuiku saat ini"jelas Luhan seraya meyakinkan kedua temannya itu,ya walaupun sebenarnya Luhan memang merasa lebih efek dari sebuah ciuman Sehun tadi,yg ia pikir akan mengubah takdirnya seketika,lantas ia bersemangat seperti itu,Luhan benar-benar berharap esok hari ketika ia membuka kedua matanya itu semua kesialan yg ia alami,hilang begitu saja dan pada akhirnya hanya ada keberuntunganlah yg ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Hey,apa yg kau lakukan disini eoh?"seru seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun yg tengah duduk sendiri ditaman tak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol hanya melirik temannya itu.

"tak biasanya kau menyendiri disini,kemana para noona-noona tersayangmu itu?"

"entahlah,aku kabur dari mereka"

"waeyo?"

"aku mulai bosan dgn mereka,makanya aku kabur saja,mereka juga sangat berisik membuatku sedikit terganggu".Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,begitulah salah satu sifat temanya itu,mudah merasa bosan dgn apa yg ia miliki,cepat sekali berubah moodnya,terkadang membuat Chanyeol heran sendiri.

"kau hanya merasa bosan atau mendapatkan sasaran baru?".Sehun menatap datar kearah temannya itu,setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu?"datar Sehun.

"bukannya kau selalu seperti itu merasa bosan karena mendapatkan sasaran baru,dan kali siapa orangnya?"

"kau pikir aku selalu seperti itu?,kau tidak tau mungkin aku memang telihat selalu menggoda siapapun,tapi untuk soal perasaan aku tak pernah main-main"jelas Sehun.

"ah,aku pikir kau hanya bermain saja,aku juga tak pernah melihatmu serius dgn perasaanmu itu"

"kau sudah lama menjadi sahabatku,tapi masalah itu saja kau tidak tau Chanyeol?"

"karena kau sulit ditebak Sehun".Sehun tak berkata benar kata Chanyeol,Sehun salah satu orang yg sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya,karena suasana hatinya mudah berubah,Chanyeol saja yg sudah menjadi sahabat lamanya terkadang masih tak mengerti dgn pemuda tampan itu,bagaimna dgn orang lain?.Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia tak sengaja mencium sesuatu,yg sebuah aroma yg begitu wangi dihidungnya,lantas ia mencoba mencari sumber aroma itu berada itu semakin tercium ketika ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke seseorang yg berada disampingnya,mendengus-dengus kecil kearah Sehun,membuat Sehun menatap heran ke temannya itu.

"Ya,apa yg kau lakukan eoh?"tanya Sehun menatap horror Chanyeol yg seperti itu padanya.

"kau ganti parfum ya?,aromamu berbeda dari yg sebelumnya?!".Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah tak mengerti.

"parfum?"

"eoh,tak biasanya kau menggantinya".Sehun semakin tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol itu,ia rasa tak pernah mengganti parfumnya,Sehun pun mencium sendiri aroma tubuhnya,setelah itu ia berpikir sejenak dgn ekspresi yg sulit diartikan.

"apa sekarang selera parfummu seperti itu?,kau itu memang selalu mudah merasa bosan ya".Sehun tak mengubris perkataan Chanyeol,ia masih berpikir sekarang,bukan karena perkataan Chanyeol mengenai dirinya yg mudah merasa bosan,tapi ada sesuatu yg entah membuatnya berpikir seperti itu?,sesuatu yg baru ia sadari.

**~ Sehun POV ~**

Aroma parfum ini,sepertinya aku mengenalnya,tapi bagaimana bisa aroma parfum ini ada diblazerku?,Ah bodoh bukankan ini aroma parfum si polos itu?,geurae ini aroma parfum Luhan,aku baru sadar saat menciumnya tadi aku juga sempat merasakan aroma parfumnya,apa dia yg memberikan parfumnya itu diblazerku ya?, sebenarnya aku tak suka jika pakaianku terkena aroma parfum lain selain parfumku sendiri,tapi begitu aku mencium aroma parfum ini,rasanya berbeda aromanya membuatku tergoda,bagaimana bisa ia memiliki aroma parfum seperti ini?,aromanya begitu wangi,bahkan parfumku lebih nikmatnya jika aku bisa mencium aroma parfum ini langsung dari tubuhnya,Ahh...ani,aniya Sehun!,apa kau sudah gila?,aku merasa terhipnotis oleh pemuda manis itu,sadarlah Oh Sehun sadar!,mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?,ini bukan dirimu ireona...jeongmal ireona!...

**~ Sehun POV End ~**

.

.

.

Disaat istirahat,usai makan siang Luhan menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung pergi keperpustakaan sekolah,sekedar membaca buku ataupun hanya mencari waktu senggangnya sekaligus menghindar dari Kai dan para anggotanya yg kapan saja siap berharap mereka tak menemukannya hingga bell masuk memilih buku-buku yg akan ia pinjam nantinya,setelah itu ia menuju ke meja penjaga perpus untuk meminjam buku-buku tersebut,lalu keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kekelasnya dilantai 3,dgn tangan yg sedikit dipenuhi oleh buku-buku yg ia pinjam itu,malah membuatnya sedikit kerepotan ia berada dilantai 2 dekat dgn tangga menuju lantai 3 Luhan terhenti sejenak karena buku-buku itu jatuh dari tangannya kelantai,dan saat memunguti buku-buku tersebut,Luhan terdiam begitu melihat sepasang sepatu ada hadapannya,lantas ia mendongak mencoba melihat sang pemilik sepatu Luhan melebarkan kedua mata indahnya itu begitu melihat wajah orang didepannya.

"wah,ketemu juga akhirnya"seru orang itu,Luhan memasang wajah yg sulit diartikan ,bagaimana tidak ia bertemu dgn para anggota Kai membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya saja.

"sepertinya kita harus memberitahu pada Kai karena sasarannya sudah ketemu"ucap salah satu anggota Kai yg menyeringai pada Luhan.

"Ren,cepat panggil Kai kemari!"

"ne"pemuda bernama Ren itu pun pergi untuk memanggil Kai,Luhan menatap horror beberapa pemuda yg ada dihadapannya itu,sial mengapa ia harus bertemu dgn mereka disini?,ia yakin kini kesialan menimpanya lagi,apa lagi jika Kai datang nanti,Luhan rasa ia ingin segera mati saja saat ini.

"Hey,jangan memasang tampang menyedihkanmu takkan ada yg merasa kasihan padamu"remeh salah satu pemuda itu.

**BRUKK...**

Salah satu dari mereka mendorong kuat tubuh Luhan,yg mengakibatkan Luhan tejatuh bererta dgn buku-buku yg ia bawa sedikit meringis kesakitan ,mereka malah tertawa tak jelas pada lama Kai pun datang dgn angkuhnya menghampiri para anggotanya itu,melihat Luhan yg masih pada posisinya terduduk dilantai dan mengeluarkan smirknya lebar.

"lihat Kai kami sudah menemukannya!". Kai menepuk pundak salah satu anggotanya itu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya,lalu berjongkok dihadapan Luhan.

"akhirnya kita bertemu juga ya Luhan"seru Kai dgn smirknya,Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin melihat wajah Kai yg menurutnya itu sangat menyebalkan,dan Kai malah mengangkat dagu Luhan dgn tangannya.

"aku sudah katakan Luhan,tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara,dan akhir-akhir ini kau sudah bisa menghindar dariku ya,tapi kau pikir bisa begitu saja mudah menghindar dariku?"

"a-aku tak menghindar darimu Kai"

"lalu apa eoh?". Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai,ia hanya terdiam,tak tau apa yg harus ia katakan,Kai menarik dagu pemuda manis itu mengisyaratkan agar Luhan sedikit mendekat dgnnya.

"aku tau Luhan kau pasti berusaha agarbisa menghindar dariku,dan ikut terlihat dari sikapmu,kau tau?,walaupun kau berusaha menghindar dariku itu hanya percuma Luhan kau itu sudah berikat dgnku,kau adalah sasaranku".Luhan masih saja terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Kai padanya dng wajah sendunya Luhan pun menatap ada rasa tak tega yg dirasakan oleh Kai sekarang melihat wajah sendu Luhan yg seperti itu,ingin rasanya Kai memeluk pemuda manis nan polos itu,menenangkannya semua akan baik-baik saja,jika Luhan tak jauh darinya.

"Lu,jangan memasang wajah sendumu itu,aku tak tahan melihatnya kau seperti itu membuatku begitu merasa bersalah aku bagaikan seorang penjahat yg berani menyakiti seseorang yg begitu berarti dihidupku,seseorang yg begitu aku sayangi,Luhan kumohon jangan seperti itu!,jebal!"batin Kai menatap Luhan dgn mata yg berkaca-kaca.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Chanyeol usai dari taman sekolah kini mereka menuju lantai 3 kelas mereka mengobrol sedikit ,tak diduga Sehun melihat Luhan yg dikerumbuni oleh Kai dan para anggotanya,lantas ia pun menghentikan langkahnya,membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Ya,Sehun ada apa?,mengapa kau berhenti?"tanya Chanyeol .

"Chan kau pergi kekelas saja lebih dulu,nanti aku menyusul"balas Sehun .Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"baiklah,aku pergi dulu"walau sedikit bertanya-tanya dgn Sehun yg menyuruhnya kekelas lebih dulu Chanyeol pun melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan Sehun berjauhan jaraknya Sehun menatap Luhan disana yg masih dikerumbuni oleh Kai dan para melihat buku-buku yg berserakan didekat pemuda manis itu dan mengambil salah satu buku tersebut,kembali menatap Luhan yg ada tarik dasi merah maroon Luhan.

"sepertinya kau bersembunyi diperpus sekolah ya?"

"a-aku tak bersembunyi Kai,aku memang keperpus sekolah tapi itu karena aku ingin mencari sebuah buku,bukan karena bersembunyi darimu"jelas Luhan.

"jinjjaro?".Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,menatap arah lain

"Ah,aku pikir kau sengaja keperpus karena ingin bersembunyi dariku".Kai pun melepaskan tangannya dari dasi pemuda manis itu dan sekarang beralih menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Luhan dgn sedikit ia tekan pipi itu.

"kau tak perlu menghindar dariku Luhan,bagaimana pun juga aku pasti akan menindasmu".Luhan hanya bisa menunduk lagi,tak ingin menatap wajah pemuda yg ada dihadapannya itu,sedangkan Sehun menatap tajam kearah mereka,tepatnya kearah Kai yg masih menyentuh pipi rasa tidak suka Sehun melihat Kai yg menyentuh Luhan seperti itu,menurutnya itu menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan ketika ia melihat seorang seonsaengnim datang menuju kearah mereka,lalu berdiri dari jongkoknya menegakkan tubuhnya itu.

"mengapa kalian masih ada diluar?,bukankah bell masuk sudah berbunyi?"tanya sang seonsaengnim yg kini ada dihadapan mereka.

"ne,jung seonsaengnim kami baru ingin masuk kekelas"balas Kai.

"cepatlah kalian masuk kekelas kalian bisa ketinggalan pelajaran nantinya"titah seonsaengnim itu

"ne,seonsaengnim".jung seonsaengnim itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka,meninggalkan Kai beserta dgn para menatap kembali Luhan yg masih saja pada posisinya duduk dilantai dipenuhi buku yg berserakan disekitarnya.

"saat pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi,jadi aku minta kau jangan kabur Luhan!"Kai pergi begitu saja dgn diikuti oleh anggotanya itu,setelah mengatakan pada Luhan ia akan menemui pemuda manis itu,membuat Luhan melemas seketika menelan berat salivanya,karena Kai memintanya untuk tidak kabur hari tanpa kesialan,ya itulah nasib seorang Luhan yg malang.

.

.

.

**~ T.B.C ~**

eotte?,chapter ini? makin gaje?,ya sperti itula hehehehe...

aigoo kalian pda pensran ya gmna bsa Kai itu jht bgt sma Luhan?,oke krna bnyak yg tnya mlu heehe (PD) :D

dhinnie jlasin dkit ja ya,kan gk seru klo dhinnie jlasin smua. gni nihh...

Kai emang ska bgt sma Luhan smenjak mrka msih klas satu alias kls 10,saat itu Luhan sbgai murid pindahan diskolah mrka,nah saat itulah Kai naksir bgets sma Luhan ya krena Luhan itu polos bgt ia pikir Luhan brbda dgn namja atau yeoja lainnya,nah saat itu Kai brniat mnyatakan prasaannya pda Luhan saat skolah mrka mngadakan karnaval,jdi dia cri Luhan pas saat ktmu sm Luhan,ia tanpa sngja mlah liat Luhan lgi pelukan gitu sma namja lain disitu deh Kai.a ptah hati,ckckck kasian,krena bgitu ksal.a akhirnya Kai mlah mnindas Luhan cman ggara hati skit mlihat seseorg yg ia cintai brsma namja lain,tuh gitu tuhh crta.a hehehe jgn tnya dah spa namja yg brsma Luhan itu,psti.a bkan Si tampan Sehun ya heehehe...,entar kalian jga tau dah so trus bca ja ya heheehe...gk maksa kok dhinnie.a,oke cma itu ja dah yg dhinnie ksiah tau pda kalian,terima kasih bnyak yg udah review.a dhinnie hargai itu smua oke so see you to the next chapter.a Bye bye bye... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**HunHan,KaiLu and another**

**~ LUCKY ~**

Chapter 07

Luhan bangun dari duduknya,membersihkan seragamnya yg sedikit kotor lalu memunguti buku-bukunya itu,dan Sehun masih saja menatap Luhan disana,tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat pun melangkah ingin menghampiri Luhan disana,namun terhenti ketika seseorang lebih dulu menahan lengannya,lantas ia pun menoleh keorang tersebut.

"Sehunie,kau dari mana saja eoh?"tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang yg kini mengait tangannya dilengan Sehun.

"eoh?,noona"

"dari tadi aku mencarimu,kau pergi kemana saja seharian ini?,aku sangat merindukanmu"ucap yeoja tersebut begitu manjanya pada Sehun.

"hari ini aku sedikit sibuk,jadi maaf tak sempat menemui noona"balas Sehun tersenyum paksa.

"selalu seperti itu,sudah aku katakan jangan panggil aku dgn sebutan noona!,panggil saja Krystal ne!"pinta yeoja yg bernama Krystal itu.

"arraseo"Sehun melihat kearah depannya,tepatnya kearah beradanya Luhan,tapi ternyata disana sudah tak ada siapa pun,membuatnya menghela nafas karena Luhan sudah pergi dari sana.

"Sehunie saatnya masuk kelas,kau tak ingin belajar?"

"Ah,ne ini aku baru mau pergi kekelas"

"kalau begitu kajja!".Sehun dan Krystal pun pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelas mereka,tidak tepatnya kelas Sehun berada.

.

.

.

"Eotteokhae?,Baekkie,Lay eotteokhae?"

"sungguh mereka itu benar-benar keterlaluan,aku tak habis pikir Kai begitu jahat padamu Lu"

"sekarang apa yg harus aku lakukan?,aku tak ingin bertemu dgnnya pulang sekolah nanti"ucap Luhan mengacak rambut blondennya itu.

"berani sekali dia mengancammu,aku sarankan kau tak perlu bertemu dgnnya nanti,lebih baik kau kabur saja darinya"ujar Baekhyunmemberi saran.

"ne,aku tak yakin Kai tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu,pasti ada yg dia rencenakan untukmu Lu"sahut Lay

"tapi,dia memintaku untuk tidak kabur darinya,jika aku kabur dia nanti pasti marah padaku dan semakin menindasku lagi"

"andai saja ada sesuatu yg dapat mengubah tingkah buruk Kai yg menyebalkan itu,rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya saja"dengus Baekhyun kesal,yg tak tahan oula melihat Luhan yg selalu ditindas seperti itu olek Kai yg semakin keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Huwaaaa...Eotteokhae?,aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus,Baekhyun,Lay mau kah kalian membantuku?"histeris Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"bantu apa?".Baekhyun dan Lay bersamaan.

"bunuh kau sekarang juga,aku tidak tahan hidup didunia ini"pinta Luhan menyodorkan sebuah penggaris dan Lay menatap horror penggaris besi tersebut.

"YA,XiLuhan apa kau sudah gila?,kau meminta kami untuk membunuhmu dgn penggaris itu?"Histeris Baekhyun kali ini,Luhan hanya mengangguk dgn wajah sendunya.

"Shireo!,yg benar saja aku tak mau menjadi seorang penjahat"

"ne,lagi pula bagaimana caranya kami membunuhmu hanya dgn penggaris besi seperti itu?"Lay merebut penggaris itu dari tangan Luhan dan melemparkannya ke atas meja mereka.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"dgn wajah cemberutnya dan mata yg berkaca-kaca Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu satu per satu,seraya meminta jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Lay menghela nafas bersamaan,lalu menyedikan bahu mereka,membuat Luhan menghela nafas pula,meletakkan kepalanya diatas mejanya itu.

"sudah lebih baik kau pulang lebih awal saja hari ini,tak perlu bertemu dgnnya,aku takut Kai akan melakukan sesuatu hal yg buruk padamu"Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan.

"ne,aku bersependapat dgn Baekhyun,dan besok jika Kai marah padamu aku dan Baekhyun akan membantumu jadi tenanglah!"Lay ikut meyakinkan Luhan,jika semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

"hmm...gomawo kalian sudah mau membantuku,kalian sahabatku yg paling baik"seru Luhan yg memeluk Baekhyun dan juga Lay,jelas mereka berdua membalas pelukan bersyukur disaat seperti ini ia masih memiliki 2 orang sahabat yg baik padanya,mau membantunya yg selalu terkena sial itu,setidaknya Luhan tak merasa kesepian.

.

.

.

Bell pulang pun berbunyi,lantas para siswa-siswi disekolah itu pun berhamburan bersiap untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing,seperti dikelas 11-3,Kai yg usai membereskan buku pelajarannya,dgn langkah cepatnya ia lekas menuju kekelas 11-1,seperti yg ia ucapkan pada Luhan,saat waktu pulang tiba ia akan menemui pemuda manis itu dikelasnya,ya inilah saatnya ia menemui Luhan,tiba disana Kai berdiri didepan kelas terbuka namun suasananya sepi dan sunyi,Kai pun masuk kekelas itu dan mencari sosok pemuda yg ingin ia temui itu,Kai melebarkan matanya melihat seisi kelas itu ia tak menemukan pemuda manis itu,ya karena kelas tersebut sudah tak ada penghuninya dalam keadaan kosong,seketika ekspresi Kai berubah menjadi garang,bagaimana tidak pemuda manis itu telah kabur darinya,itu tandanya Luhan sudah pulang lebih dulu,ia kabur dari Kai,lantas Kai saat ini begitu kesal dan marah,Luhan tak menuruti perkataannya untuk tidak kabur darinya.

"Sehunie apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke-bar lagi?"seorang yeoja dgn manjanya menggenggam lengan pemuda tampan yg bernama Sehun itu.

"aku tidak bisa pergi ke-bar,hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan diExotic club"jelas Sehun,mendapat anggukan dari yeoja tersebut.

"lalu kapan kau akan tampil difestival club tahunan?"tanya Chanyeol pula

"sekitar 2 minggu kedepan"

"Ah,aku rasa akhir-akhir ini kau akan disibukkan dgn jadwal latihanmu itu".Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hey,bukankah itu Kai?"seru Chanyeol yg melihat Kai keluar dari kelas Sehun dan Krystal melihat pula kearah Kai berada.

"benar itu Kai"seru pula Krystal

"apa yg dia lakukan disana?,bukankah itu kelas 11-1?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit heran

"tentu saja untuk menindas pemuda manis yg sial itu"ucap Krystal

"eoh?,pemuda sial?"Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah berapa lama sih bersekolah disini?,masa berita yg sudah kuno itu saja kau tidak tau"jeda Krystal"Kai pergi keklas 11-1 apa lagi kalau bukan menindas pemuda manis bernama Luhan itu"

"Aah,pemuda manis yg sedikit terkenal karena korban penindasan Kai dan anggotanya itu ya,aku lupa"Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh,Krystal memutar malas bola Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kai berada.

"sepertinya saat ini Kai terlihat marah,lihat saja ekspresinya itu,menurutku itu menyeramkan hehehe"ejek Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kai,Krystal pun menyenggol lengan pemuda yg sekarang ada disampingnya itu.

"ya,Chan jangan mengejek Kai seperti itu"

"wae?,kau tak terima?,sebenarnya kau itu ada dipihak siapa eoh?, Sehun atau Kai?"omel Chanyeol

"t-tentu saja Sehunie"balas Krystal sedikit menunduk

"lalu,mengapa kau marah aku mengejek Kai eoh?"

"karena Kai orang yg pertama aku suka sebelum Sehunie,makanya aku tidak suka kau mengejek Kai seperti itu".Chanyeol menghela nafas

"dasar kau ini,dulu menyukai Kai sekarang malah mendekati Sehun,wanita itu sangat menyebalkan ya"

"Ya,apa maksudmu?,kau saja yg iri karena tak ada seorang yeoja yg mau mendekatimu!"omel pula Krystal kesal

"apa kau bilang?,enak saja kau berkata seperti itu,banyak kok yeoja yg mendekatiku,kau saja yg tidak tau!"Chanyeol tal mau kalah.

"jeongmalyo?"

"Aishh kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya"dengus kesal Chanyeol,Krystal malah melet-melet Sehun malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan 2 orang yg sibuk berdebat,karena merasa terganggu.

"kau yg menyebalkan happy virus,makanya tak ada yeoja yg mau mendekatimu bleee…"ejek lagi Krystal melet

"YA,YA diam kau!,kau itu yg tidak tau diri mendekati Sehun terus,jika aku jadi Sehun aku akan lari setiap kau mendekatiku,karena kau itu seperti nenek sihir yg begitu cerewet"

"Ya,Park Chanyeol beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu!,awas kau!,Sehunie Chanyeol jahat sekali yg benar saja aku di katai nenek sihi-"Krystal tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat kearah sebelahnya yg sekarang tidak ada siapa pun disana.

"eohh?,Sehunie kemana dia?"heran Krystal melihat pemuda tampan itu tak ada lagi ditempatnya

"Ah,dia pasti sudah pergi,ini semua karena mu!"

"kau juga,bahkan kau yg memulainya"

"sudah,lebih baik kita cari saja dia"usul Chanyeol yg langsung pergi pula bersama Krystal mencari Sehun.

.

.

.

**~ Dirumah Luhan ~**

Usai belajar sejenak,kini Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya itu,menatap langit-langit,seperti biasa hari-harinya disekolah cukup membuatnya merasa lelah,ditambah dengan kesialannya itu,terkadang ia berpikir untuk mencoba pidah kesekolah lain,karena merasa tak tahan dengan perlakuan Kai terhadapnya yg begitu keterlaluan,mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa sedikit merasa bebas,namun Luhan hanya berpikir saja jika ia pindah pasti akan merepotkan hyungnya itu,ia tidak mau membuat Kris kerepotan hanya karenanya,sudah cukup Kris yg membanting tulang,bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kehidupan mereka,lantas Luhan tak mau membuatnya merasa kesulitan pula saat ini Luhan sedang menanti datangnya kebenaran dari Ahjummaperamal itu,ia sudah memberikan first kissnya kepada Sehun,walau ada rasa keraguannya untuk percaya,tapi toh ini sudah terjadi setidaknya Luhan sudah mencobanya,siapa tau peramal itu benar,siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?.mungkin suatu saat nanti Luhan akan mendapatkan keberuntungan ituyg dapat mengubah takdir menjadi lebih baik lagi dari pada pun mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjangnya itu dan mengambil sebuat cermin kecil,ia pun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin tersebut,menyentuh sudut bibir tipisnya.

"apa benar setelah ini kesialanku akan menghilang?,sekarang kau ternodai,ini semua demi mendapatkan keberuntungan itu,semoga saja benar aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini,jadi aku mohon buatlah sesuatu agar keberuntungan itu dating padaku,walau aku harus merelakan atau memberikan apapun yang aku punya demi mendapatkannya!"ucapnya kembali merebahkan tubuh mungilnya itu seraya menutup perlahan kedua mata indahnya,mulai menjelajahi dunia mimpinya,mengistirahatkan tubuh yg lelah seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

**~ T.B.C ~**

**aduhh... ff smakin dikit ya?,iya nih dhinnie lgi males berpikir jadi pusing hehehehe...**

**ya udah dimohon ya untuk review.a yang mau positif atau yang negatif dhinnie terima dah...dengan lapang dada...**

**kalau begitu sampai jumpa dichapter depannya annyeong!**

**thanks for all **


	8. Chapter 8

**HunHan,KaiLu and another**

**Warning: Gaje,banyak Typo dimana-mana**

**~ LUCKY ~**

Chapter 08

"Hey,jangan melamun terus kau bisa kesambet nantinya !"seru Baekhyun yang menepuk pundak Luhan yg tak sadarkan diri karena terkejut menatap bengong sahabatnya itu.

"lihatlah,wajahmu itu terlihat begitu lucu seperti itu Lu" sedikit gemas Baekhyun mencubit pipi Luhan,sedangkan yg dicubit tetap pada ekspresi kata Baekhyun wajah Luhan saat ini begitu menggemaskan dan manis,siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti gemas ingin mencubit pipi pemuda manis itu,tiba-tiba Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lu,mau kemana kau ?"tanya Baekhyun

"aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar"jawab Luhan yang langsung pergi begitu saja,keluar dari kelasnya menuju toilet.

Disana Luhan mencuci tangannya,untuk sejenak menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan tangannya ia pun keluar pula dari toilet kembali menuju kelasnya. Dari tadi pagi Luhan tak melihat Kai,tak biasanya ia tak melihat pemuda tan kemana perginya pemuda tan itu?,Luhan pikir Kai akan langsung menemuinya, menindasnya lagi dengan amarahnya karena ,kemarin ia kabur dari pemuda Luhan merasa sedikit legah jika benar akan terjadinya ramalan itu,karena untuk saat ini ia tidak merasa saat ini Luhan sudah berada didekat kelasnya,tepat didekat tangga menuju lantai 3,berhenti sejenak ketika ia menatap pemandangan luar sana,sebelum ia melanjutkan baru beberapa langkah ,Luhan dihadang oleh 5 pemuda,ai mendongak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kelima pemuda tersebut. pemuda tan yang berada depan menatap tajam manis itu pun hanya bias menundukkan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar pemuda manis itu bias menatapnya.

"apa sekarang kau akan kabur lagi Luhan?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai terhadapnya,ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja,karena ia tau pasti saat ini Kai sangat marah padanya karena alasan kemarin.

"aku piker kau akan menungguku,tapi ternyata kau malah lebih memilih untuk kabur dariku?!"ucap Lai sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"aku tak kabur Kai,kemarin aku mendadak ada keperluan lain yangv harus aku selesaikan"Luhan memberi alas an.

"haruskah aku percaya itu?,kau piker aiku tidak tau?,kau pasti selalu mencari alasan agar tetap bias menghindar dariku".Luhan menelan berat salivanya,karena Kai sudah mengetahui jika dirinya selalu mencari alasan agar tetap menghindar dari pemuda tan tersebut.

"kau tak mendengar perkataanku Luhan,bahkian tak menurutinya aku sudah katakana jangan kabur dariku,tapi kau masih nekat untuk kabur!"bentak Kai membuat Luhan memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya.

"s-sungguh Kai aku tak kabur darimu!"lirih Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku sudah muak Luhan ,begitu kesalnya diriku saat tau kau kabur dariku kemarin,aku tidak akan semarah ini jika kau menuruti perkataanku!"bentak lagi Kai yang kini mengcengkeram kuat kedua lengan Luhan.

"jangan salah kan aku ,jika aku melakukan hal yang buruk padamu,sebenarnya yang membuatmu itu sial karena dirimu sendiri,kaulah yang sudah membuat kesialan itu terus menimpamu,bukan karena hal yang lain".Luhan kembali menunduk mencerna semua perkataan Kai terhadapnya.

"aku sangat marah padamu saat ini,semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja hari itu juga tidak terjadi,kau yang sudah membuatku untuk membenci dirimu dan sekarang kau kabur dariku?!"

"M-mianhae K-kai"Luhan mulai tak kuat menahan tangisnya.

"jangan memasang wajah sendumu padaku!,aku menbenci melihatnya!"Kai sudah tak tahan lagi ia begitu emosi sekarang kepada pemuda manis itu,melihat wajah Luhan yang menahan tangisnya,hingga ia semakin mengcengkeram kuat lengan Luhan.

"Akh,s-sakit K-kai!"ringis kesakitan Luhan karena Kai mengcengkeram lengannya kuat,sebelum seseorang datang yang langsung menarik tubuh Kai,agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Luhan,sentak Kai terkejut bukan main menoleh kearah orang tersebut,terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil mentap tajam ke Kai.

"B-Baekhyun?"seru Luhan membuka kedua matanya

"sungguh saat ini kau keterlaluan Kai padanya"ucap pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu.

"jangan ikut campur kau!"balas Kai.

"aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu terus-menerus menindas Luhan,sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan darinya eoh?,kau itu sangat jahat!".Kai menyeringai menatap Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah,sekarang ada yang mau jadi pahlawan ya,ingin menolong temannya,heh kau tak terima aku terus menindasnya ?"remeh Kai.

"ne,tentu saja Luhan itu sahabatku,dan aku tidak suka jika dia dipermainkan oleh namja sepertimu!"ketus Baekhyun tak mau kalah .

"lalu kau ingin apa ?"

"aku inign kau melepaskannya,jangan ganggu dia lagi,kau sudah cukup membuatnya menderita,jika tidak aku akan-"Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya,Kai malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya itu.

"akan apa ?,sekarang kau mau mencoba mengancamku,apa kau ingin aku untuk menindasmu juga?".Saekhyun tak menjawab ia terlihat berpikir sekarang,dan sekilas melihat Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya.

"kami akan mengadukanmu kepada seonsaengmin karena sudah menindas Luhan"sahut Lay tiba-tiba yang juga ada malah tertawa remeh beserta dengan para anggotanya.

"aduikan saja aku tidak takut".Dengan mengeluarkan smirknya Kai menatap sinis ke Baekhyun.

"Brengsek kau Kai,namja apa kau ini?,hanya bisa menindas yang lemah!"ucap Baekhyun lantang.

"Baekhyun sudah biarkan saja"seru Luhan pelan.

"Lu, aku dan Lay ingin membantumu,tapi mengapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?".Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun,bertujuan agar sahabatnya itu tak ikut campur,Luhan tak ingin dua sahabatnya itu ikut ditindas Kai hanya karena Kai malah mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang.

"lihat Luhan saja menyuruh kalian untuk tidak ikut campur,jadi ku sarankan kalian pergi saja sana!"pinta Kai.

"Shireo!,aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Luhan kau lepaskan".Kai kembali tertawa kecil,lalu melirik keanggotanya member sebuah isyarat,lantas para anggotanya pun tiba-tiba memegang Baekhyun dan Lay,tepatnya menahan mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya.

"YA!,Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku!"ronta Baekhyun yang tubuhnya ditahan oleh para anggota Kai.

"YA! Kai apa yang kau lakukan?, lepaskan kami!"ronta piula Lay.

"Kai lepaskan mereka!,mereka tak ada hubunganya dengan semua ini!"Luhan memohon.

"justru itu,aku harus menahan mereka agar tak mengganggu".Kai meminta sebuah minuman kaleng kepada salah asu anggotanya,yang entah sejak kapan mereka membawanya,lalu ia pun menbuka penutup kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya sejenak.

**BYURR…**

Baekhyun dan Lay melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka,begitu melihat adegan yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini,para anggota Kai tertawa puas dan Kai sendiri tersenyum tak kuat menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata indahnya itu,terlihat jelas mengalir air mata itu dipipi wajah dan sebagian seragamnya basah akibat air minuman memang keterlaluan ia baru saja menumpahkan minuman itu tepat ke atas kepala Luhan,yang mengakibatkan ,rambut,wajah dan seragam Luhan sekarang Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"L-Luhan"lirih Baekhyun sendu.

"ini salahmu sendiri yang tak mau menuruti perkataanku,aku tidak akan bertindak seperti ini padamu,jika kau mau menuruti semua perkataanku"ucap Kai yang langsung pergi begitu saja,lantas para anggotanya mengikutinya pula,setelah melepaskan Baekhyun dan Lay.

"L-Luhan gwaenchanayo?"Tanya Lay cemas.

"Lu,mianhae kami tidak bisa menghentikan Kai"Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh pundak pemuda manis itu yang sekarang hanya menunduk saja.

"Ani,ini bukan salah kalian ,jadi untuk apa kalian meminta maaf padaku"

"Kai brengsek,teganya ia melakukan ini padamu,tak bisa dibiarkan".tiba-tiba Luhan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu,jelas membuat dua sahabatnya terkejut.

"Lu,kau mau kemana?,Luhan!"Luhan masih berlari tak memperdulikan teriakan dua sahabatnya yang terus kini menuju arah toilet unutk membersihkan ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan juga rambutnya yang sekarang sedikit basah,tak lupa pula dengan seragamnya yang sekarang warnanya tercampur dengan warna minuman Luhan menuju lantai atas tepatnya atap gedung ia duduk bersandar pada tempok gedung itu,dengan wajah yang kembali dialiri air matanya,ia merasa begitu sedih sekarang,ia piker hari ini ia tak akan merasakan kesialan itu lagi,namun ia salah mengira,ia masih saja terkena ia sudah sangat berharap,setelah kemarin Sehun menciumnya,bodoh apa peramal itu tak benar?,peramal yang mengatakan kesialannya akan hilang jika ia memberikan Frist kissnya kepada seseorang,mungkin Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk mudah percaya akan kata peramal itu,nyatanya ia masih sial,setelah Sehun Luhan sudah tertipu?,oh yaampun sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang masih saja malang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan masih pada posisinya,sibuk menghapus air mata yang semakin mengalir,ia begitu merasa sedih,tak biasanya ia seperti ini,jika Kai menindasnya,ia juga tak mengerti itu?,tak lama ia pun berdiri dari duduknya,ia tak boleh seperti ini terus,ai harus kuat bukannya ia sudah cukup kebal akan semua perlakuan Kai teerhadapnya?,ya ai harus kembali seperti Luhan yang biasanya mencoba melupakan ramalan bodoh pun berdiri dari duduknya,sejenak membersuhkan seragamnya itu,lalu melangkah menuju punti masuk,namun tak disangka Luhan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja dating dari tempat itu,Luhan mendongak menatap orang tersebut,dan seketika melotot ketika melihat wajah orang tersebut,membuatnya seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan tatapan datarnya menatap mereka saling bertemu untuk menatap Luhan dari bawah hingga atas,melihat penampilan pemuda manis itu yang menurutnya begitu berantakan,dengan rambut yang sedikit basah,seragam putih yang tercampur warna,dan mata yang terlihat bengkak juga sembab,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda manis bernama Luhan ini?.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ T.B.C ~**

**HAI hai hai dhinnie come back nih,akhirnya bisa lanjut juga **

**mian dhinnie baru bisa lanjut sekarang habis baru ada waktu sekarang karena sibuknya hehehe...**

**nah chapter ini begitu pendek ya aku tau itu,mau gimana lagi dhinnie benar-benar gak ada waktunya nih,and tak lupa thankz to reviewnya,makasih banget dah walau semakin dikit huh...sabar dah...dhinnie juga sempat mikir buat stopin nih fanficnya,ya gimana ya salah satu semangat dhinnie adalah review kalian semua,tapi tenang ja dhinnie bakal usahaain buat tetap lanjut ne!,jadi beri dhinnie semengatnya ya oke!**

**kalau gitu sekian dulu bye bye bye sampai jumpa di next chapter :)**


End file.
